Harry Potter and the Apocalypse
by squibkindabomb
Summary: Armageddon arrives during the first Quidditch game of the year. The demons fall, and chaos ensues.


Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. _It's the first Quidditch match of the season_, he realized and grinned in excitement. Too excited to fall back asleep, he threw back the covers and scrambled out of bed. He glanced at the clock; it was only 5:30. _Oh, well_, he thought. _I might as well get ready._

When he had dressed, Harry grabbed his broom and headed for the kitchen. It was still too early for breakfast in the Great Hall. When he reached the painting of a bowl of fruit, Harry tickled the pear and pulled the painting-now-door open. Even this early, the house elves were busy, and a few of them came up smiling as soon as they saw him.

"What would young master be wanting this morning?" one of them squeaked out.

"Some bacon and toast would be good," Harry said. No sooner had he spoken, than another house elf was handing him a tray with the desired food. "Thanks," he grinned.

The house elves beamed and squeaked, "Master is welcome!" before hurrying back to their duties. When Harry finished his meal, he headed out to the Quidditch Pitch. Once he was there, he flew a few warm-up laps. As soon as he saw other members of the team heading for the locker rooms, he went to join them.

"I'm counting on you to catch the Snitch, Harry," Angelina said when he had put his team robes on.

"I will," he said. Harry had no intention of letting Malfoy get the Snitch. He knew he would never live it down if he did.

Gradually, the roar from the stands grew louder as more and more students came from breakfast to watch the game. "Ready?" Angelina asked. They all nodded and then followed her onto the Pitch. A wall of sound greeted them as they mounted their brooms.

"On my whistle," Madam Hooch shouted over the noise. "One, two, three." The whistle blast sped them on their way upward.

"And it's Angelina with the Quaffle. Angelina passes to Alicia, intercepted by Montague." Harry heard Lee Jordan's voice through the magical megaphone commentating on the game. He tuned it out and flew higher, eyes searching for the elusive Snitch.

Thirty minutes into the game, the Snitch made its first appearance. Harry and Draco lay flat on their brooms, speeding toward it, as the crowd roared below them. They were neck and neck. Harry urged his broom to go faster, but Draco yanked his broom to the side hard and knocked Harry off course. By then, the Snitch was gone.

An hour later, the Snitch still hadn't reappeared. Harry was searching for it when a strange sight caught his eye. It looked like a meteor, but it couldn't be. For one thing, it was broad daylight. For another, it was far too close. He stared at it, puzzled, the game forgotten. He tried to judge where it would land. It seemed like it would be a few miles away. Then he saw another one—and a third one.

They seemed to be closer than the other one, and they were very fast Harry realized. Then they hit. One streaked towards Hogsmeade, and the other landed in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. Harry could feel intense heat coming from it as it sped by, and dirt sprayed everywhere when it struck the ground. There was silence—and then someone screamed. A creature was climbing out of the glowing crater.

It was upright and stood about 7 feet tall. Its skin was a scaly blue, and it wore some type of armor. It leered threateningly and hefted a jagged axe. Then all hell broke loose. Literally. More meteors were falling, each containing a creature, though some were different from the first; and panicked students were screaming and shoving, trying to get out. The creatures almost seemed pleased at the chaos and their eyes gleamed diabolically as they mercilessly cut down children and left them to die in their own blood. Harry saw one Hufflepuff girl cowering silently as one of the creatures approached. She looked like a first year.

The Quidditch players sat frozen on their brooms in shock and fear. '_We have to do something,_' Harry thought desperately. He looked around frantically and caught sight of the locker rooms. '_My wand,_' he thought. '_It's in there._' He dove quickly and made it to the door safely. He kept a tight hold on his broom as he entered; he might need it for a quick getaway. The room was empty, so he dashed over to his school robes and rifled through the pockets until he found his wand. He turned around and started; Angelina stood in the doorway with vacant, staring eyes. She toppled slowly forward and Harry could see a bloody gash in her back. He felt bile rise in his throat and hurriedly stepped over the body and back onto the Quidditch Pitch.

Bodies lay sprawled everywhere, some facedown with wounds in their backs as if they had run, some with eyes staring blankly skyward, and others so badly mauled they were unrecognizable. Harry glanced around quickly; so far none of the creatures had noticed him. He mounted his broom and kicked off the ground. He hovered a moment, searching for his friends. A quick scan didn't reveal anything. Hoping against hope that they were alright, he turned his broom and sped away to find a safe haven away from the carnage.

**A/N: I might not continue this, but if anyone wants me to, I'll do my best. Suggestions will be considered (and appreciated). Constructive criticism is welcomed as well.**


End file.
